


All To Myself

by Val_Creative



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash Friday, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Iris and Linda are romantically involved on another Earth. And completely precious and sweet and happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this one isn't ENTIRELY new because I wrote it for **sleeplessidream** on [Tumblr](http://nooowestayandgetcaught.tumblr.com/post/128617606142/missing-you-already-irislinda) for a exchange a year ago, but I never properly published and fixed it up a little bit! And this fits in for Femslash February so woooo! Any thoughts/comments appreciated!

*

Linda gathers her dark, straight locks into both of her hands, yanking it up to the top of her head and frowns outright at her reflection.

 _Ugh._ Dress code.

At Central City's only same-sex boarding school, any hair that goes past your ears needs to be pulled into a " _neat"_ bun or completely into a " _neat"_ ponytail.

All blouses required to be three-fourth sleeves or longer, and the standard plain white. Skirts knee-high and pleated in the school colors: red and blue and black. Black stockings and plain, black buckle-shoes.

 _Ughhhhhhhhhhhh_.

She can't wait to get out and head to college. One more year.

One more.

"That's not a good look," Iris says behind her, in her _regular_ high school clothes—a pair of relaxed-fitting jeans on her hips and her loose, black hair in curls.

Linda groans, dropping her hands.

"I know _right_? I swear to god… I promised my mom I wouldn't, but I'm gonna publish that newsletter and raise _hell_ for—"

Iris' lovely, smiling face reflects in the vanity mirror, and her chin rests against Linda's shoulder. "The skirt is atrocious but I meant _this_ ," she announces, sliding her thumb gently over Linda's bottom lip.

The scowling frown on Linda fades.

They're both turning eighteen when September hits and she can't even _be there_ for Iris' gigantic birthday, or say hi to Barry or any of the friends she made during the summer. Linda still considered ditching that week of classes, hitchhiking, crawling through Iris' window before midnight and surprising her.

She nibbles her teeth on Iris' thumb, wetting it with the swipe of her tongue as the other girl screeches playfully. Linda spins around in place, hugging Iris' waist. "This summer has been _amazing._ Why do I have to go back?"

"It's only for the year," Iris reassures her. She cradles the side of Linda's face and adds with a mischievous glint in her eye, "Then I'll have you all to myself again…"

" _Mmhm_ ," Linda hums back, going in halfway for the kiss.

She breathes in deep when Iris opens her mouth, coaxing Linda's tongue to move against hers.

Who even knows what will happen to them years in the future?

Linda wants to imagine it involves them _together_. Facing everything.

Like they're meant to.

*

 


End file.
